


Homemade

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [7]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy cooks for Gestalt.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: Homemade

"You cooked?" Alex said in incredulity as they stared at the dish, which looked and smelled amazing.

"You said I normally take care of the food."

Eliza stifled a laugh.  
"OldMyf would always order in," they explained.

"I went to all that trouble for nothing?"

"Nothing?" Robert echoed.

"It looks amazing," Teddy said.

"Don't get used to it. This was too much stress."

"No need to stress, it's just _me_ ," Alex said.

"I stressed _because_ it's you. Things are going so well."

Gestalt all beamed.  
"It would take plenty more than bad cooking to scare me off," Eliza assured her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was pretty quick, I know. Still catching up!


End file.
